


Run Away With Me

by aus__monstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aus__monstax/pseuds/aus__monstax
Summary: Hyungwon was tired of everyone and everything except his boyfriend. He had a crazy idea so why not do it?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to, here's a couple songs you can listen while reading :)
> 
> • Run away with me - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> • Sleep on the floor - The Lumineers  
> • Must get out - Maroon 5  
> • Let's get lost - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> • What we live for - American Authors
> 
> Also this is a short story based based on a random prompt I posted on my twitter account, hope you enjoy!

_ —  Are you coming home late tonight?  —  _ Hoseok asked from the couch he was sitting on, watching as his boyfriend was running around the house, picking up his things and fixing his suit on the go. He couldn't lie, he was used to Hyungwon leaving their house for hours, he knew it was his boyfriend's job but Hoseok would want to spend more time with him.

_ — Yes, love, I'm so sorry. —  _ Hyungwon went next to him and planted a long kiss on his boyfriend's lips.  _ — I promise I'll come home earlier and we'll spend some time together.  _

_ — Sure, good luck. —  _ Hoseok said with a smile as he saw his boyfriend disappearing behind the door. 

When he was completely alone, Hoseok let out a big sigh and felt how his eyes got wet and how it felt like something was stuck on his throat. He knew Hyungwon was lying because even if he came earlier than usual, he would be too tired for them to do anything and Hoseok didn't want to bother him. The elder was exhausted of how monotonous their relationship had become. It was always the same, Hyungwon going to work really early and coming back home at around 6 pm, right when Hoseok had his shift at the bakery and he would come back at around 11 pm, when Hyungwon would be sleeping on the couch. Hoseok would carry him to their bed and the next day was absolutely the same. Except maybe for the weekends, but there wasn't much difference.

He wanted to go back to the first months of dating, when everything was colorful and fun. When they felt like teenagers in love.

On the other hand, Hyungwon was on his office, signing some papers his assistant (and best friend) gave to him. Everything inside him was a mess, he couldn't stop thinking about the smile Hoseok gave him that morning. He knew what kind of smile that was, he knew his boyfriend smiled at him so he could have an easy day on work, without worrying about anything, but Hyungwon knew there was something wrong. He knew exactly what was happening. 

_ — So in two days you're going to be the next CEO, are you excited? —  _ his assistant got him out of his thoughts.

_ — To be honest… no, I'm not excited about it, Jooheon. —  _ he confessed, seeing how the boy in front of him got surprised.  _ — Yes, I know I have been training for this since… I finished high school but I'm not excited.  _

_ — Why not?  _

_ — Because this isn't who I want to be. This isn't me, this isn't the person I've always dreamed of. —  _ Hyungwon took that out and he felt relieved. Everyone thought he was the perfect son, taking over the family's company without complaining but there was a limit for everything.  _ — I want to be at home, I want to be with my boyfriend. I don't want to be a office addict with no time for my personal things and my boyfriend.  _

_ — He should understand that this is your job, though… _

_ — I have never wanted this to be my job. —  _ Hyungwon confessed.  _ — I've always wanted to be a teacher, a literature teacher. What am I doing here? I'm just doing this because my brother doesn't want to do this and my dad had no other option but me. Did I have an option to choose? Of course not. Since I'm the oldest brother, this should be my responsibility. —  _ Jooheon was about to answer but the office door was open and Mr. Chae appeared. 

_ — Son, are you ready for the ceremony? —  _ Hyungwon looked at Jooheon, who just shrugged, not knowing what to say, before exiting the room and leaving them alone.

* * *

That night, Hyungwon couldn't catch an eye, many thoughts were running around his head. Everything since the ceremony that was going to be held the following day until his boyfriend laying down next to him, sleeping peacefully and looking beautiful as always.

The young soon-to-be CEO wondered what was going to happen to the both of them, were they going to be able to maintain a relationship like that one for many years? If they did so, would they be happy? Because Hyungwon wanted Hoseok to be happy, he wanted to give his boyfriend everything but he wasn't able to give him the most important thing, his time. One of the thoughts running around his head was if Hoseok would be able to handle everything, Hyungwon wouldn't forgive himself if he lost the love of his life. 

_ — Can't sleep, baby? —  _ Hyungwon looked down to see his boyfriend looking up at him, with a hand on his chest.

_ — Not really.  _ — the younger gave him a "don't worry" smile, but of course Hoseok was worried. 

_ — What's wrong? —  _ Hoseok sat on the bed and placed himself next to his boyfriend, half hugging him, resting his head on Hyungwon's shoulder.  _ — Is this about tomorrow's ceremony? It'll be okay.  _

_ — Will you be okay? —  _ Hyungwon asked all of sudden, locking eyes with Hoseok who had a confused look on his face. 

_ — Why wouldn't I? _

_ — You know I'm barely home now… if I become the CEO, I will definitely spend less time home. Are you going to be okay with it? —  _ Hyungwon played with his fingers, scared of the answer. 

_ — To be honest… I already miss you a lot but I think I'll be okay, don't worry about me. —  _ Hoseok kissed his cheek.  _ — Let's go to sleep now, okay? —  _ he laid down in the bed again and covered himself with the blanket. 

_ — Seokkie?  _

_ — Yes, Wonnie?  _

_ — I love you a lot.  _

_ — I know, baby, I love you a lot too.  _

* * *

__ The next day passed by really slow . Everyone in the building running from here to there, trying to have everything under control before the so awaited ceremony started. That night Hyungwon couldn't sleep well either, wild thoughts on his head and the airport website opened on his cellphone.

_ — Hoseok can't come today… —  _ Hyungwon said to his best friend, thinking about his boyfriend giving him a good luck kiss that morning.

_ — It's okay, he's proud of you anyway. —  _ Jooheon said with a smile.  _ — Are you ready? Your dad and everyone is waiting for you on the meeting room. _

_ — Have you ever thought of running away? —  _ the soon-to-be CEO asked, that question caught Jooheon off guard.

_ — What?  _

_ — You know, pack your things and grab your partner to run away and forget about your dad, your job, your responsibilities on here just to build new responsibilities on a new place… have you ever thought about it?  _

_ — Hyungwon, what the fuck are you going to do?  _

_ — Run away with Hoseok. —  _ Hyungwon got up from his seat as quickly as he could and ran to his best friend to give him a tight hug.  _ — Thank you for everything, we'll keep in touch!  _

_ — Where are you going!? —  _ Jooheon yelled, making Hyungwon stop on the door. 

_ — I'm going to have a decent life with the love of my life and no one can stop me, not even you! Tell my dad I quit, I love you Jooheon! _

__ Hyungwon laughed all the way to the elevator. His heart was racing, what the hell was he doing? Was that the right thing to do? Absolutely throw to the trash all the years he had been working on just because he wanted to be with his boyfriend? Yes, it was the right thing to do. What if we break up? His mind asked. Then, you should get over it and keep going with your new life, he answered himself. 

Hyungwon parked his car outside Hoseok's work place, he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair and his tie a bit. He couldn't erase the smile on his face, he could imagine how surprised his boyfriend was going to be but he had a feeling it was going to work out.

_ — Baby. —  _ he called his boyfriend, who was making a coffee. 

_ — Wonnie! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the ceremony right now? —  _ Hoseok walked to him and gave him a short kiss.

_ — I am supposed to but I have a better and crazy idea… —  _ Hyungwon smiled brightly.  _ — When is your shift ending?  _

_ — In 5 minutes. —  _ Hyungwon just grabbed Hoseok's hand and leaded him outside, looking around to check no one was following him. —  _ What's going on? _

_ — Run away with me. _

_ — What? —  _ Hoseok's face was exactly as Hyungwon had imagined it. He was crunching his nose and tilting his head a bit to the side.

_ — Let's run away together, away from this town, away from my father and away from your family. Let's run away and let's build a new life somewhere else where it's just the two of us. —  _ Hyungwon explained everything carefully. One part of Hoseok wanted to laugh but the other knew his boyfriend was being serious.

_ — Did you leave the ceremony? Oh my God, your dad must be looking for you!  _

_ — Forget about my dad, it's just you and me now. What do you say? Would you run away with me?  _

_ — What about our things… we need to pack everything. _

_ — I packed some stuff last night, we can buy things later. —  _ Hyungwon was holding both of Hoseok's hands, looking at him as the precious human being he was, hoping he would say yes to his crazy idea. 

_ — Let's go. _

_ — Are you serious? _

_ — Let's go before I regret. _

__ Hyungwon laughed and took Hoseok's hands with both of his hands to plant a kiss on his lips. A kiss that sealed their pact to run away together. 

_ — Seokkie, I'm going to make you so happy and I'm going to make up for all the time we've lost.  _

_ — This is such a crazy idea, are we really running from your dad?  _

_ — We are, because I love you.  _

_ — I love you too, my baby. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was short and not something I'm used to write but I hope you liked it, I accept feedback <3


End file.
